Labios Partidos
by lupiscisis
Summary: Hermione sufre por tener los labios partidos y que mejor forma de quitarse la molestia que con un unguento proporcionado voluntariamente por Harry. Este es mi primer One Shot espero les guste HHr 4ever!


Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**+Labios Partidos+**

Había llegado el invierno a Hogwarts, y eso significaba, que las vacaciones llegarían pronto, pero mientras esos valiosos días llegaban, había que asistir a clases, pero ese no era problema para Hermione Granger quien al encontrarse en su ultimo año en el colegio y tras haber perdido valiosos meses de estudio, según sus palabras, durante la guerra contra Voldemort no ponía objeción alguna en atravesar los fríos corredores del castillo con tal de recuperar el tiempo de estudio perdido, pero lo que realmente le molestaba, era que a causa del frío sus labios se partían y eso en verdad dolía.

-Hermione en verdad, sufres por que quieres, ya que Madame Ponfrey podría quitar esa resequedad, con un poco de ungüento para labios – le decía Ginny con desesperación, cuando por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la comida la castaña había gritado a causa del dolor que le provocaba beber o comer algo caliente

-Si claro, y andar con los labios de color morado por todos lados, no gracias, yo paso – dijo mientras se abanicaba con la servilleta

-Y desde cuando eres tan vanidosa – dijo Ron antes de llenar su plato por tercera vez

-No es por vanidad Ron, es por discreción ya que no me gustaría que todos se me quedaran viendo por el color de mis labios, además ese ungüento sabe muy feo.

Entonces Harry, quien había estado muy quieto observando a sus amigos, se levanto y sin decir nada salio a toda prisa del comedor

-¿Adonde va? – pregunto Hermione

-Quien sabe – contestaron los pelirrojos al mismo tiempo

**-:-:-**

Hermione se encontraba intranquila, por la salida del comedor tan repentina de Harry, por eso salio a buscarlo, sin obtener éxito alguno, hasta que le pregunto a unos alumnos de tercero si no lo habían visto, quienes le dijeron que lo habían visto irse en dirección a la lechucería, así que la castaña no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente hacia el lugar.

Pero apenas había subido unos cuantos escalones, cuando se encontró con Harry, quien al verla escondió un pequeño paquete tras su espalda, entonces Hermione curiosa por el comportamiento de su amigo pregunto

-¿Qué escondiste?

-Nada, por que – contesto con una sonrisa, que no convenció a la castaña

-Harry, me estas ocultando algo a mí, a mí que soy tu mejor amiga – dijo la chica con cara de falsa tristeza, que dio como resultado que el moreno le dijera lo que contenía el paquete

-Toma es para ti, es un ungüento muggle para labios, y no te preocupes que es transparente, pero con sabor a menta – dándole el paquete

-Por esto saliste tan rápido del comedor

-Si, bueno, vi lo mucho que te molestaba tener los labios partidos y que no querías usar el ungüento de madame Ponfrey, así que decidí que lo mejor seria conseguir uno que supiera bien y que no dejara los labios morados

Hermione al escuchar la explicación de Harry no pudo dejar se pensar en lo afortunada que era por tener a Harry a su lado

-¿Pero como lo conseguiste tan rápido?

-Ser el salvador del mundo mágico tiene sus ventajas – dijo mientras tobaba a Hermione por los hombros, para empezar a caminar hacia el castillo

-Gracias – dijo Hermione y se abalanzó sobre Harry para darle uno de sus ya famosos y agradables abrazos, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que ella y Harry terminaron cayendo por la escalera, que por suerte no faltaba mucho para que terminara, ya estando en el suelo, Harry quien había terminado arriba de Hermione pregunto

-¿Estas bien, no te lastimaste?

-No, estoy bien – dijo un tanto roja, ya que tener a Harry tan cerca de ella hizo que su corazón palpitara muy, muy rápido

-Que bueno – y entonces aprovechando la ventaja de tener a la castaña bajo su cuerpo se acerco lentamente hasta el oído de ella y le dijo – ¿quieres que te muestre una forma mas fácil y agradable de quitar la resequedad de los labios? – Hermione al escuchar lo que Harry le dijo, solo asintió, entonces él solo se movió unos centímetros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Hermione, quien sintió un poco de ardor en los labios al principio, pero después ardor fue lo menos que sintió al ser besada por Harry, _su_ Harry.

**:-:-:-:**

-¡Donde demonios estaban!, los estuvimos buscando toda la tarde – dijo Ron molesto cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos entrar por el hueco que dejaba el cuadro de la señora gorda

-Lo siento nos entretuvimos en la lechucería – dijo Hermione mientras miraba con complicidad a Harry

-Pero díganos, ¿para que nos buscaban? – le pregunto a Ginny, quien miraba sucesivamente a Harry y Hermione, ya que ambos tenían una sonrisa como de quien acaba de hacer una travesura

-No, por nada en especial, pero díganme que hicieron en la lechucería que los hizo llegar hasta estas horas

-Estuvimos esperando, a que llegara esto – respondió Hermione mientras le mostraba el tubito de ungüento

-Y que es

-Es ungüento muggle para labios – respondió Harry – que no sabe feo, ni deja los labios morados

-Y por lo que veo es muy efectivo, ya que tus labios están perfectamente humectados

-Si Ginny, en verdad que_ mi _ungüento es muy efectivo – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras veía a Harry que por alguna razón que Ginny no entendió le había guiñado un ojo a la castaña

-Y creo que ya es hora de que te pongas un poco más, así que vamos – dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba de la mano a Hermione, quien parecía muy feliz por la idea, para después desaparecer juntos por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Vaya que son distraídos – dijo Ron después de un rato – han olvidado el ungüento encima del sillón – mientras se lo pasaba a Ginny quien con una sonrisa dijo

-Si, claro hermanito como digas, ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a Neville, ya que también es hora mi ungüento.

**.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Bueno este es mi primer One Shot, que espero les haya gustado, y así me dejen Reviews con su opinión.**

**Bueno me voy**

**Cuídense ok**

**Adiós **


End file.
